The Match
by redrose7856
Summary: A Twilight/Moonlight crossover. What happens when Alice goes to play chess with her old friend Josef Kostan in LA? Who will win?


Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Moonlight. If I did, Twilight the movie would be out, and Moonlight would be on 24/7.**

**A/N: OK, please don't flame me, b/c this is my first Twilight fic, and it's just a random idea!**

Mick looked up as Josef walked into the room, carrying a chess set.

"What's that for?" his friend Beth Turner asked the 400 year old curiously.

"This is a chess set, Beth." Josef said sarcastically. "It's for playing chess."

"Who're you playing with?" Mick asked, before Beth could argue.

"An old friend," Josef replied, setting up the pieces.

"Don't look at me." Mick said jokingly. Josef rolled his eyes.

"Not _you_." He said, annoyed. "Someone else."

"Whoever it is, he'd better be a master at chess. You've been playing for over 400 years." Mick commented. Just then, one of Josef's aides walked in.

"Your visitor has arrived, Mr. Kostan." He announced. Josef nodded and the aide walked out.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Beth whispered to Mick.

"Older, paranoid, and snobby….." Mick replied. The door opened and in walked Josef's guest. Mick felt his jaw drop. It wasn't a "he"; it was a "she". And she didn't look a day over seventeen. Black hair, pixie-like features, and golden eyes adorned the face of a small, petite young girl. Josef smiled at her.

"Alice." He said warmly, holding out a hand.

"Hey Josef!" the girl said cheerfully, shaking the hand with enthusiasm. "It's been what? Two, three decades?"

"At least." Josef chuckled. Mick stared at him. Was he being………._friendly_? Beth cleared her throat, reminding Josef that they were there. "Ah, yes. Alice, this is Mick St. John and Beth Turner. Mick, Beth, meet Alice Cullen."

"_You're_ the chess player?" Beth blurted out. Alice laughed, a very pretty laugh, Mick noted. It was one that made you want to laugh with, even if you didn't know the joke.

"Yep." She said, smiling at them. "I'm the only person he'll play with!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! It's nice to meet you." Beth said, holding out her hand. Alice shook it, and Mick saw her wince a bit. He found out why when Alice grabbed her hand. Her grip was superstrong, making it clear to everyone that she was a vampire.

"Shall we get started?" Josef asked, motioning the board. Alice nodded and she sat down on the white side of the board, while Josef took the black. _How fitting,_ Mick thought. He and Beth didn't move; eager to see who would win. Alice made the first move, sliding one of her pawns across the board. Josef studied it, and then moved a rook. Alice, who had been staring at him, smirked and moved _her_ rook. Josef made a growling noise and moved another piece. So the game went on and on. Mick forced himself to move his neck, and he saw that several hours had gone by. Still the game went on. Few pieces left the board, and it seemed like they moved faster than they should have. Beth was frozen, her eyes locked on the two players. Neither looked the least bit tired. Finally, Alice made a move that was so fast Mick didn't even realize what had happened until she spoke.

"Check. Mate."

Mick blinked. Was it over? He stood up, stretching, and studied the board. Somehow, all of Alice's pieces surrounded Josef's king, while all of his pieces were on the other side of the board. Beth stood too, and let out a tiny gasp when she saw the board.

"You-you-you-!" she stammered. Alice smiled at Josef, who nodded his head.

"I concede." He said. "You've won again, Alice."

"Again?" Mick repeated. Just then, a car horn beeped from somewhere and Alice looked up.

"There's my ride!" she chirped. "Bye Josef! Call me!" Waving to Mick and Beth, she skipped out, and looking out the window, Mick saw her hop into a red convertible, where several other teens were waiting. Mick used his superhearing to eavesdrop, curious about what they were saying.

"How was it?" a huge, muscular teen asked.

"Good!" Alice said, beaming.

"You won again, huh?" the teen guessed. Alice smiled sweetly at him and he and the others laughed. Then, with a screech of tires, the car back out of the driveway and sped off.

Beth was still staring at the board, her eyes wide.

"You don't seem too upset that you just got beaten by a kid." Mick commented, looking at Josef.

"With Alice, it's expected," Josef said with a fond smile. "You get used to it."

**Hopefully this isn't too terrible! Please R&R with constructive criticism if you really think I need it. And please review if you like it and possibly want more!**


End file.
